


Sun Warmed Skin

by ladygray99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-06
Updated: 2011-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's better outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun Warmed Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Written as an edit of a bdsm_fandom 3 sentence prompt fill.  
> Prompt: Harry Potter: Remus Lupin/Sirius Black/James Potter sex outside prompted by gigglinggigi

There was only a quick sliver of time, after the snow melted but before the biting midges descended, when it was safe to strip away jumpers, uniforms and lay in the sunlight.

They let their fingers slide over each other's bodies as they rolled on the fresh spring grass. They practiced the touches they'd spent winter perfecting.

James had learned the way Remus liked to be petted softly and the way Sirius liked sharp little nips. They'd both learned the way James likes to be kissed and sucked and somehow it all seemed better when done on sun warmed skin.


End file.
